hotreddotfandomcom-20200213-history
Any Health, protection, diet advice? What is your rutine?
Any Health, protection, diet advice? What is your rutine? Make sure that you are using good quality branded condoms always and that you have a lot of them with yourself when going on a call. If at all, you are out of it at any point of time when with clients, order for it and then do the stuff. Never ever do the thing without condom even if it is at the stake of cancellation of the session or if you have to refund the money. Condoms are the best tool to help you save yourself from unwanted STDs and other infections which are transmitted while physical intimacy. Getting yourself a hepatitis jab is very important and this can be done at frequent intervals for free at GUM or Genito Urinary Clinic. This will help you stay safe from many diseases and you will know if you have any already. Also, make sure that you consult with the physician there and openly discuss your job so that you can take preventive measures at the right time. Being shy or embarrassed about it will only make you regret later. Most of the times the doctors you consult with openly after declaring what your profession is, you shouldn't face any problems but in case you do, change the doctor but in any case, make sure that you consult and do what is necessary to keep your health at its best always. Now, since the profession is about how good you look and how good your body is, apart from health measures to keep you safe from any diseases, you need to also take measures to ensure that you stay in shape and remain fit to be able to do your job properly. For this, make sure that you exercise every day, check what you eat and stay away from junk foods as much possible. Also, going for jogging every morning is a great way to train your body and relax your mind after so much stress and emotional distress. Having a good amount of stamina is required in this profession and that is why, concentrate on having a diet rich in essential vitamins, proteins and minerals. Drinks loads of water and juices. Stay away from drugs and alcohols even if you smoke or have a drink occasionally as due to the nature of this profession, you might end up being an addict, which is the case with many women out there who are in this profession. Meditating and yoga is also highly preferred because not only it keeps your weight in check, it gives that peace which is required in this otherwise noisy and loud business. One other health tip you need to keep in mind as a newcomer escort in this business is that you need to check out your client properly when you meet. If there are any telltale signs about having any kind of sickness or disease, then its best to limit your services or better, cancel it completely. There are clients out there who are on the brink of depression due to diseases and other health illness, which is basically the reason they have booked an escort to free their minds and enjoy with strangers who would probably have no clue of their condition. If you can decipher any signs of sickness or disease at the meeting or midway through the session, do not hesitate to pull back yourself that very moment. Your health is more important than your client's pleasure needs. There are people who are looking to fulfill their wildest fantasies by booking an escort and these fantasies can sometimes go crazy and wild. You need to ensure that you take all the safety and preventive measures before you get victimized and trapped in their fantasies. There is no harm in satisfying your clients, as that is what your job is but you need to make sure that there are limits set which are not overlapped as there is where the problem starts. Don't be too accommodating as well as sometimes clients tend to take advantage of this. If you .have said no Oral without condom, it means that only Hotreddot Adult Community